Failing Can Be Good Sometimes
by Rock the Road
Summary: What will happen when you will have the one you like as your tutor? Here's a Kaihil One-shot. (Birthday gift for Subha.)


**Hi ya guys and girls! This is a Beyblade one-shot; a birthday gift for Subha aka ranjan597. Happy Birthday Subha, hope you like it:)**

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.

 **FAILURE IS GOOD SOMETIMES...**

"Hilary Tachibana. I didn't expect this type of marks from you. You used to be a good student." Mr. Dickenson told the brunette who was standing opposite to him in his office. The office was very formal with an oak desk. The principal's office of Bey High Academy, where students feared to come as the principal was very strict.

Hilary was standing there with her face down as her brown hairs cascaded her pretty face. It was not her fault that she got poor marks. Her mother died 3 months before. Though she's not so much grieved now, all thanks to her friends, the Bladebreakers. They gave her support and made her happy. But then also she was unable to concentrate on her studies. And here was the result of her mid-term examination, poor marks.

"Listen Hilary, I now that you were not having good mental state a few months ago. So since it's not your entire fault, I'm going to help you to get back in line because your final examination are only a few months after. I'll assign you a tutor. You'll have classes with him in the school library after the end of the school everyday." He gave her an assuring smile.

"Thank you so much Sir." She flashed a smile and went out of the office. Though the principal was strict yet he was good to good students (that sounds like my school ;P).

Hilary was sitting in the library fidgeting her fingers. She was nervous who will be her tutor. Will he be grumpy or flirty? Young or old? Known or stranger? God knows who will he be?

She sighed as the clock struck 3. She opened her maths book an spared a glance at the formulas. Sums...Formulas... Maths... the only subject she hated. Well, she was turning the pages when someone entered the library. Hilary looked up and saw the unexpected. Entered through the door was none other than Kai Hiwatari.

Hilary blinked twice to make sure that he is Kai only. The boy she had a crush on since she met him. He was the only one to approve her training schedule and the one to save her life twice. And now he was going to teach her. Umm... was he?

"Kai? What are you doing her?" She asked as he came near.

Kai looked frowned at her in confusion an then said, "So you are the failure whom I've to teach; no strike that; whom I've to waste time on." Kai made a sarcastic comment which made Hilary bubble with anger.

"Then go away. No one forced you to." Her voice a little loud.

"As if I've a choice. I can't tell no to Mr.D."

"Oh really. But I can ya know." Her voice becoming loud at every word. The librarian noticed it earlier but didn't tell anything. But now he had to stop it. He coughed to get their attention but it silenced them.

Kai said on the chair beside Hilary who took out her notebook with a bang on the desk.

"Okay let's do Trigonometry." Kai said.

"Why not Linear Inequations. They are much easier." She said as she pouted knowing he wouldn't even notice.

"Who's the tutor? You or me?"

"You."

"Good. So the formula goes in this way..."

Days flew by like a feather in a windy day. Only a month left for the final examination. Kai also had to do his studies since he was in grade 12. Though it didn't mattered him because he was one of the so called best students of the school. And teaching Hilary wasn't that bad. He always liked her but never got the courage to say her directly. Every Bladebreaker noticed it. Because after all he save her life twice, she was the one to get him back to Beyblading after he lost Dranzer to Zeo. He always got tensed when she didn't show up. And he also asked for her to be his date for prom last year.

Well... weren't these enough for one to make out that the slate-haired Russian champ had feelings for the brown-haired coach? Though everyone noticed yet she was still in God knows which world to realise it. And the Russian had too much proud to say her directly. Or was it that he feared of her rejection.

Anyways, now he's staring at her as she was giving a mock test. She wrote everything without hesitating or stopping. She was engrossed so much in writing that she didn't even noticed him staring at her.

"DONE!" Sho exclaimed with a sigh as she put her put her pen down. She looked up at him and noticed his lost gaze on her.

Their eyes met. Amethyst locked with ruby. They kept staring as they unknowingly came closer to each other. Closer... Closer...Closer...

And their luck that the librarian was absent that day. Their lips met in a soft embrace. When they parted, Hilary said softly after she overcame the shock of him kissing her,

"You've to check my paper." And he just smirked at her.

Kai Hiwatari was walking towards his mansion which his bastard grandfather ; no strike that, the one he'll of Voltaire left for him before going to jail.

Anyways, So today was the day when the results were told to the students. He as usual topped in his class. Though his time few months ago passed tutoring Hilary. Hilary...

The thoughts of hers filled his mind as he strolled reminiscing the time spent together. The arguments they did of what to study, the time when she used to listen to him while he explained, the anger of one when the other got late. Only few months, and they came closer to each other. He was thinking only when...

"KAI!" Hilary ran towards him.

"Kai..." She panted due to her running.

"What happened?" Kai asked her with raised eyebrows.

"I topped in my class." She said as she caught her breathe.

"Congrats." Kai said with a smile on his face. The smile was a genuine smile and not his usual smirk or a mocking smile.

"Thanks to you. If you weren't there I don't know if I could even pass-" She was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Shsh... don't ever be so helpless in front of anyone. I helped you because..." He stopped as he didn't get words to say anything. _Why did he helped her? Because he loved her? But how could he..._

"Because what Kai?" Hilary asked innocently.

"Because I... I... I..."

"Because you love me?" Her question startled him.

"Uh..."

"Well I love you too."

"Wha?" How could someone be so frank in speaking feelings? Because she was Hilary and he was Kai. Because she was free from her childhood and he was captured in darkness. But he's free now, so...

He embraced her tightly and whispered in her ears, the words she longed to hear.

"I love you." And they stood there embracing each other as melting into the scent of the other.

... if this is what we get for failing, who won't fail. If the tutor has to be your long time crush then who won't want to take tuitions.

Well... someone said the write thing, _whatever happens, happens for good._

 **I'm posting now, so maybe it will be half an earlier. Anyways, pardon me if it was lame. If there any mistake then I apologize because I typed in the phone:P**

 **Like it? Dislike it? Comments? Advices? Questions? Do review or PM to me.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


End file.
